


and may the blessed stars guide you in your path

by Aequoria



Series: Zines and Events [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Acceptance, Epistolary, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Light Grief, Prophecies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aequoria/pseuds/Aequoria
Summary: An exchange of letters, from one Chosen to another.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Zines and Events [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618480
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of the merch bundles for the absolutely lovely zine, A Father's Love! The zine celebrates fathers and father figures, and I couldn't resist the opportunity to write something exploring the unusual relationship between our prophesied hero and villain.
> 
> These originally came as Father's Day cards illustrated by the ever-amazing [Puffbird!](https://twitter.com/puffbird) Link to the art [here.](https://twitter.com/puffbird/status/1352648800045735938)

Dear Noctis, 

There was an image of you on the ‘television’ today. I did not know you were so small. I did not know you were so young. 

Your hand was clasped in your father’s, and I wondered at our relation. Generations and generations between us, but still you look so much like Somnus, many times your great-grandfather, and my brother. I wonder what the line of Lucis would have looked like, had I been permitted to take the throne, raise a family with my beloved, were it not for him, the usurper, I hate him I ~~_hate him I hate YOU ALL OF YOU_~~

Apologies. 

I fear the day the last of my reason and faith will leave me, which draws inevitably closer with every empty breath, every soul I damn with Scourge. In my rare moments of lucidity, such as now, I can sift through the tangled memories in my head to find myself and I remember who I am. I remember this is not what I want. 

But you and I are Chosen. Myself, Accursed, and you, Redeemer… what are we but pawns in a game? Still, I cling to the hope that the gods have not abandoned me, that the promise of deliverance still awaits me at the end of this long, long existence. 

I pray the blessed stars guide you to a kinder fate. 

Yours, 

Ardyn Lucis Caelum 


	2. From Noctis to Ardyn

Ardyn, 

I’ve learned a lot of things here in the Crystal. I know who you were— who you are. Guess I should call you great grand-uncle or something. 

What they did to you wasn’t fair. None of this is fair. 

When I get out of here, you’ll be waiting for me to end it, and I promise I will. I won’t run away anymore. 

Whatever happens, I hope you find your peace. It’s been long enough. 

See you soon,

Noctis

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked reading this, please consider [sharing the fic](https://twitter.com/pufferbish/status/1352652407038074880?s=20) on Twitter!
> 
> My main piece for A Father's Love is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916778), featuring the unintentional daddening of one Dr Verstael Besithia.


End file.
